In shared-channel environments that incorporate channel-access devices, two or more devices may transmit data simultaneously, causing collisions. Most communication protocols use a form of random back-off protocol to resolve these collisions, which ultimately results in a communication delay. This invention seeks to minimize the number of collisions that occur during simultaneous channel access requests, and improve throughput and delay for any given channel that may experience contention.